Eddy current testing is one electromagnetic testing method used to nondestructively detect defects in a part. In certain environments, eddy current testing uses electromagnetic induction to detect defects on a surface of a conductive material. Eddy current testing may be limited by a sensitivity of a probe used to perform the eddy current testing and/or by an edge effect. Moreover, the sensitivity of a probe may be limited by signal feedback and/or external electromagnetic noise generated by devices external to the probe. Further, the edge effect may create a non-homogeneous field that may skew a detected signal. Limited sensitivity of the probe and/or the edge effect may reduce testing sensitivity, limit an inspection area, and/or limit a depth of inspection penetration.